


Melinda and the Gnomes

by Mizar_the_Gleeful



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizar_the_Gleeful/pseuds/Mizar_the_Gleeful
Summary: At some point in the future a Mizar becomes Queen of the Gnomes, cue Alcors horror





	1. Chapter One

The woman raised the hood of her black robe over her head as she turned to look at her husband emerging from the door to the basement.

“Is everything ready,” she asked.

The man nodded grimly, “are we sure this is necessary?”

“I told you, you fool,” the woman snapped at him. “The greater the perceived sacrifice the greater the rewards. Why do you think I spent the last five sixths of a year getting this thing ready. Or did you imagine that I actually wanted a weight around our necks as we go about our lives.” She pushed passed him and made an impatient 'Come on' gesture.

“Okay,” the man said doubtfully. He raised the hood of his own robe, picked his month old daughter up off the couch, and followed his wife down into their candle lit basement.  
.................................

Alcor laid on his back in the Mystery Shack enjoying the peace and quiet. It had been about a year since he had been summoned by any sort of cult, and he was hopeful that people had finally realized that it was a really bad idea to worship demons.

Another reason he was enjoying the peace was the fact that he had just spent a week being bombarded by questions from Fords latest reincarnation. He was a scientist again, and he was studying magics effects on various chemical reactions. Ford had traded the hearing in his right ear for the answers to every question relevent to his research he could think of. Alcor had let himself be cheated on that particular deal, Ford did not realize it yet, but once he thought of more questions he'd simply have to ask.

Just then he felt the tug of an unusually powerful summons and let it take him.

Alcor emerged in a blaze of black fire. He looked around to find himself in a basement lit by three hundred blood scented candles arranged in careful circles around his perfectly drawn circle in the middle of the room. In front of him was a couple in their mid thirties, clad head to foot in thick black robes. The man seemed to be hidding behind his back.

W̧̯͕͎̺̝̺̙̏ͦ̾h̦̻̬̻͇o̩̠͑̉͡ ̦Ḋ̢̩͔̇ͧͭ͛ͬ̚a͚͎ͫr̈́̿͐͆́e̱̿̎͐̓̈́́s̵͈̜̊͌ͩ̃̋̀̒ ̪̯͚̝͉͔̑̓͟t̶͍͕ͥ̒̆̔̍̒o̝̻̺͖͖̬ ̲͕̞̺̉͡C͈ā̖̲̖̥́̀ͯ̔͒l̺̲̻̫̰̰͖͋̌̽̌̀͌l͇͆̂͑͂̓͝ ̶̜̖̿̿̌̈́̌Ṵ̸͍̺ͣ̂ͩ̃̒ͫ̽ṗ͍̱̹̊͒o̹͔̝͛n̻̥̬̽̀͒̾̅̈́ ̝͉̫̻̼̺̟͒͋ͫͧÅ̠̺l̦c̾ͯ̈ͦͨ̓o̹̪͓̓̏͘r̝̦͚̥͇̐̐ͮ́ ͉́̈́t̞̙͌̄ͨ̄̔͟h̳͍̼̪̺̓̇ͅe̷ ̭̭͙̙͎̼D̷͖̜͓̖̐͗r̔ĕ̗͍͉͈ǎ̸̺͐͊ͣͦm̨ͫ̋̆ͨ̊̑̚B̠͙͆͌̓͌e̻̮̺̾̊̌ͤ̌ñ̥̳͚̻͙̖dͤ̄͗҉͓̜̺̘̟͈e̒̓̃̎̐̋̿͡r̘͂̍̅̕ 

The woman stepped forward and raised her arms in supplication. “ Oh mighty Lord Alcor, Oh great and powerful Twin Star, my Husband and I beseech thee.”

 

Alcor frowned, Ș̱͔̣̊͒ͭť҉̲̤̲͕͕̮o̧͈̱̥ͤͫͬ͛ͦ̾̉p̢̻̝ͩ̄ͩ͑ͬ ̞͉͇̠̤͆̊̒̐̄ẗ͓͚͓̃ḩ̗̈̉ͪ͒̀ͮe̴̥̠͙̤̦̗̠ͪ̄ͨ̉ ͂ͭf̡͓̖̣͍͈̥͖̐͗ͮ̎̒̾a̧̅ͅn̢͈̪̻͉̔c̳̪̳̲y̰͓͕͉̻͓̣ͧ̿̕ ̝̭̺̬ͬ͂̀t͔̱a͈͕̖ͪ̋̄̑̾͒ͦl̤̼̝̠̬̇̅̓̉̀ͦ̕k̥̠͕͆̍̕,̌͌̎҉̭̻ ̲̩j̴̖̏́u̵̦̩̭̖̤̣̎͋̑̉s̳͔̰̚̕ͅt̹̜͔̥̐ͭͩͭ͡ ̣̭̖̱̫̇͂̓̀t̴̯͇̣͚̫̽̂ͮ͂e̓̆͠l̢͎̮͙̂ͪͦ̂̍l̮̫̥͍̣̅ͣ̇̇ͥ̾͂ͅ ̭̤͚͚͇̝̤m̑ͥ̿̂͆̄͠e̸͉͕̳̺̙̘̾͗̓ͯ͌̑ ̛̫͉̜ͥ̂ͥ͗w̭̟̹̱̝͖ͬͥͤ̊̚̚͢h̼̠̬ͩͦ̏́a̓ͭ͆̋t̶̪͉̮̮̝ͯ͊ ̱̹̠̲y͖̤̐͂͛̊͞o̜̿̈͊͒ủ̽͏̰ ͮͥ̿͛̌͏d̨̮̣̫͎̲̜̃̓͐e̲͘s̫͔̰͎̱̮͉ͥ̈́͑i̯̭̱̙̻ͩṙ̛̟͔̰̭͈̓e̩͔̳̯͟.̓̽̿͒͏

 

“My Lord,” the woman continued, “we seek mystical power, power to dominate others, power to do as we choose. The Power to rule the world if we wish it!

Alcor sighed internally, he'd heard it all before. 

“In return for this power we offer you our daughter Melinda, body and soul.” The woman gestured and her husband revealed what he'd been hidding:

It was a sleeping baby girl covered in arcane symbols, painted on her skin with what seemed to be Goats blood.

A baby.

But not just any baby.

It was Mizar

HIS MIZAR!

And these selfish fools offered him her life and soul, and their own daughter too. 

“We have concieved, born, and prepared this baby just for you my lord, all so-

Ş͖̩̮̹̭̘̉̍͑̊̎i̹ͯͬ̆l̶̰̘͓͉͊̈̿ͬ̚ẹ͋n͑ͧ̏̀̕c͈̟̖͍̑͠e͔̖͔̻͎̓̊ͦ

The woman took a step back, her husband let out a whimper.

Do̹͌̽͋̏ͮ͊͋ ̠̙̲̞̙̀͆̀y̯͎̬͇̝̣̠ͥ̈́ͨ̽ͫͦ̽͝o͕u̿̋ͣ̀ͩ͂҉̝ ͖̰̓͑ͣ̓ͧ͐k̙̼̭̜̳͉̀̽̾ͬ̿̚n̵͉̥̞̥̥̪̄͒̂ͨ̊̓oͣ̈͂ͭ̔͡w̧̯̗ͩ͒̐ͅ ̖͔͎̮̳͉́ͤͦ͋w̭̯͖͛̑h̸̻̘̥̝̟̮͓͂̀o̼͕͚̙̦͓͂͑̈́ ̧t̻͉̳͔̻ͣͪͣͣͪ̄ͬ̕h̹̱͓̝̀̆̚͠ȉ̡͍͉̳̻̃ͥ̔s̮͍̈͛ͥ̇ͨ̚͠ ͈̜̳̥̺̯͙ͯ́̓ͤi̶ͯ̋͆͒̆ṣ̛̠̰̞͎̉̇͐!̀̐͛ͥͨ͗҉̟̬!͍̯͙͎͙͓̈́̽̈́̊̌̐͋̕!͈̦͉̤̼̹

“Our daughter, who we-”

 

T͔ͦh̳̪̖̯͗̎̈́͋ͣͣ͡is̤̺̮̰̞̣͍ͬ̈ ͚̼̉ͪ̒͗͑ͭi̥̘̦̠̫͒͆s̑͆̿҉̤̻ͅ ̢̖ͣm̨̰̖̞̹y̶̳͉̑ͤ̊̅ͦͅ ͉̞̣ͥ̑ͤͬͭͦ͟M̶̘̝͓̭̭̲̉ͨ̃i͉̙̺ͯz̟̳̥̟a̠̦̼̎ͮ͒̾ŗ̝̭ͭ̐̊̃!͚͎̹͕̑ͩͩ!̶̰̳͕͓ͮ͋̀̃ͤ͒ͣ!̨̟̝͎̠̠͂̉ͩ͐ͩͯ!̄́̔͏

The two gasped and try'd to run the husband tossing the sleeping baby at Alcor as he went. The Demon caught the baby, set her down than gave chase. He caught the woman at the top of the stairs and ripped out her heart. The husband almost made it to the front door when Alcor swept down on him from above, he skinned the man alive and left him there to die before returning to the basement.

Mizar had somehow slept peacefully through all the yelling and screaming, Alcor picked up the baby girl and gently rocked her, crying softly. “Oh Melinda, how could your own parents do this to you, he said removing the bloody symbols. Don't worry my little Mizar, I'll take you to somone who will look after you, and of course your big brother will always be there for you.

Cassie was living alone by a National Park this lifetime and desperately wanted a child. She would make a good mother. He took a quick look around the house only to find no baby things whatsoever. That horrible woman really had given birth just so that she'd have a good sacrifice.

With a snarl of disgust, Alcor took baby Melinda from that terrible house forever.


	2. Chapter Two

Cassie was delighted to receive baby Melinda buy wanted to know why Alcor didn't want to raise her like he had some of the other Mizars. He explained that after she had had such an awful start to her life he wanted her to live as normally as possible, while still being close to him. He produced some forged documents which said Melinda was Cassie's daughter in exchange for permission to live in one of her guest rooms, then the two went out and got every baby thing Melinda would ever need.  
...................................

Melinda grew into a happy cheerful little girl, every sunny day she would go to play in the national park with either her big brother or her mother to supervise. Cassie worked as a graphics designer and was usually able to work from home, and spend time with her daughter. Melinda loved to run, draw and to color pictures and it seemed like every month she'd request a new coloring book and more paper. He true passion however came when Cassie bought her a home weaving kit for her seventh birthday. She quickly used up all the string that came with it and her delighted mother had to get more. 

On her ninth birthday, she made a deal with her brother for the ability to weave with light itself. She could use any color she wanted and the more effort she put into a piece the longer it would last before disapearing. She would often weave some strands or a simple image into her clothing before school, which would fade before the day was out, and yet she would create tapestries that might last for months or even years. When she wanted to make someone a present however, she would ask dipper for some wool from The Flock so that picture she'd create would last forever. The one concern her family had about her was that at school, Melinda tended to keep to herself, she had a few friends, but no one she was really close to.

During the summer of her of her eleventh year, Melinda was playing Lawn Darts with dipper in the National Park when her brother got a summons from someone he could not ignore.

“Melinda I need you to go home while I deal with this.”

“Oh come on Bro Bro, I'm almost twelve, thats old enough to be by myself for a while!”

“I don't know-”

“Come on pleeeasssse! Its not like we're in a strange place, I know every inch of this park!”

“Fine,” Alcor sighed, “stay on the trails, or in the fields this shouldn't take to long.”

“Yeaaaaaaa!!!!”

Melinda hugged her big brother tightly until he disapeared from her arms. She sat down in the grass and began gathering a ball of light, in order to start a new project. Maybe three little Alcors doing the See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil thing she thought. She was about half way through when she saw a pointed red hat speeding through the tall grass, curious she dropped her project and ran after it.

For a while she thought that she'd lost it, but than she heard a boy crying. Melinda followed the sound to a small grove of trees where she saw a very short boy sitting on a tree stump. “Whats wrong” she said approaching slowly.

“My mom yelled at me, she said I disrespected our queen. All I d-did was say she was getting old.

“Your queen?” But this country is ruled by a president. Melinda looked more closely at the boy, and took in his big head, short limbs and seeming lack of a neck. “Oh, your a Gnome!”

“Are you gonna hurt me?”

“No, of course not. I'm not one of those Pro-Nat weirdo's. My name's Melinda by the way, whats your's.

“J-Jake.”

“I haven't seen you around school, do you go?”

“No, my tribe home schools us, but I've always wanted to meet a human. We don't leave the park much though.

“Well now you have a human friend,” Melinda said matter of factually. “Want to play hopscotch?

“Sure!” 

The two played togather for hours, they only stopped when the sun began to set and Jake heared his mother calling. The two agreed to meet again the next day and Melinda ran off home. She ran straight into the kitchen and chattered happily about her new friend. Cassie and Dipper were both delighted that Melinda finally had somebody who might become a close friend, the fact that he was a Gnome did cause Dipper some concern, but than again his niblings had often played with the Gravity falls Gnomes without any trouble. None the less he vowed to keep and eye on them from a distence, he didn't want to scare the boy off after all.


	3. Chapter Three

Melinda and Jake spent every day playing in the national park after that, despite his initial shyness Jake seemed to warm up to her quickly and was soon even coming over to Cassie's house whenever it rained. Dipper for his part made himself scarce whenever the young Gnome was around. Melinda even spent every evening for a week weaving him a hat made of red light, putting so much time and effort into it that it would last at least two years, Jake especially liked the pattern of yellow stars that he needed to borrow a magnifying glass to find. Far too soon however the summer began to draw to a close and Melinda had to prepare for the new school year. 

The two lay glumly beneath their favorite tall tree as they contemplated spending all the long boring school days apart, they'd been putting this conversation for as long as they could but now it was finally to talk.

“I d-d-don't want to be home schooled if you w-w-won't be there.” Jake said, bursting into tears.

“I don't want to go to school either,” sighed Melinda. “Everything is so serious there, and they all edge away whenever I start a new weaving project. Even the kids with Mage parents say its freaky. You know, even a test would be more fun if you were there with me. She sat up suddenly with a grin on her face, “I've got it! You'll just start coming to my school.”

“I c-can't do that!”

“Why not? My school already has three Werewolves, a dozen Pixies, one Troll, a Dryad, and a boy who I think might be a shape shifted Chinese Dragon. A gnome or two wouldn't be out of place. And didn't you tell me that the Gnome who home schools the kids in your band had to get certified, and didn't you say that your my age, so we'd even be in the same class.”

Jake opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, “but I told my band tends to keep to itself,” he said weakly.” No adult would ever let one of us go to a human school.”

“Has anybody ever asked?”

“Well, no...”

“Come one, Melinda said, “We'll ask your mom right now.” The exited girl pulled her best friend to his feet, jumped to her own and practically ran to the gnome village with Jake trailing uncertainly behind her.  
.........................................................

As it turned out, Jakes mother was quite exited about the idea, she liked Melinda and the only reason why the band home schooled its kids was because that was what they had always done. She did have to ask the queen but the queen had been looking for an opportunity to get her people more involved with the human world, so this was perfect. As all this happend Jakes face slowly went from worry, to a wide, if timid, smile.

Jakes mother Luanne sat down with Cassie and the two of them made all the arrangements that needed to be made, Melinda did have one concern of her own however. That night she tiptoed down the hall to the room where her brother lived when he wasn't in the mindscape, but he wasn't there.

“Probably off being a dork with that Sousaphone of his,” she muttered, before pulling away the round rug in the middle of the room to reveal his personal summoning circle that he'd carved into the floorboards. Melinda took one of the sparkly pins off the vest that she always wore and stabbed her left index finger and let a few drops of blood fall onto the circle.

As the first drop of blood fell onto the circle, smoke began billowing up from the ground quickly forming into the shape of Alcor. He was floating casually on his side, with one hand on chin. “Do you need something kid, I was at the movies with Lucy Ann.”

'Oh thats right,' thought Melinda, its the last thursday of the month. “Sorry brobro I forgot, I'll make this fast so you can go back. You know, my friend Jake?”

“Yeah?”

“He's not being home schooled anymore! We realized if we went to school togather we could have more fun. So could you pretty please make sure we're in all the same classes this year?”

Dipper smiled thoughtfully, “You know how this works kid, I need some kind of deal first”

“How about all my desserts and any Ice Cream and candy mom buys me for the next two months.”

Alcors Demonic instincts nudged to get more, to demand a human sacrifice, but he held out a hand wreathed in blue fire. 

D̓ͨ̎̎ȇ̲̝͍̤̐ͨ͌̋ä̱̫̼͉͕̼͎ͣ̑̉̇ͨ͠l̷̼̺̦͚ͬͮ!

 

The two shook hands and Alcor grinned unnaturally wide showing all of his shark like teeth. “It will be done by tomorrow, in the mean time I need get back to Lucy Ann, the movie was just getting to the good part. By the way, I could have done it for a single months worth.”

Melinda stuck out her tongue, “Go back to your immortal bro, Aldork, and make sure to tell her hi for me.

“Thanks sis, I will.” With that Alcor disapeared with a flash of gold and black light.”

“Show off,” Melinda yawned. It was time for bed.


End file.
